


Sperm Donor

by CaptainJimothyCarter



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [14]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: A complete crack drama, Howard is so confused and troubled, Peggy is Tony's mother AU, Peggy is just done, She misses Steve so much, Sperm Donor Howard, Tony is gonna be raised strict, because how, but he's gonna step up, but loved, not what it seems, oh so loved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJimothyCarter/pseuds/CaptainJimothyCarter
Summary: Peggy always wanted kids, but she could never settle on the right partner. Not after - well, she'd rather not think about it, having done her mourning for the most part. Her only choice was a sperm donor and in reality, she thought she'd chosen the perfect candidate, but in truth, it was a nightmare.
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Howard Stark
Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952281
Kudos: 17





	Sperm Donor

This had to be impossible. This _had_ to be impossible. There was no way in high hell this was true. This couldn’t be true.

Peggy Carter might’ve overstepped a line of using her power as SHIELD director to pull the records of the mysterious donor of whose sperm she used to currently be seven months pregnant with. And out of all the populations in the world, where she had a bare minimum of information, Peggy had to choose the _one_ that would result in this.

The name that stared up at her made her want to be sick. How was she to explain this to him?

\--

“He deserves to know, Miss Carter,” Jarvis sighed as he pulled the car to a stop in front of the familiar mansion. He turned around to look at Peggy, regarding her expression. “If I were in your shoes, I would tell him. This isn’t a thing someone should keep from another.”

Peggy’s hand laid over her round belly and she sighed, closing her eyes. She could feel baby Anthony wiggling around, pressing against her hand. She was already in a sour mood from this morning where her _darling_ son had made her want to vomit at the smell of coffee and now this?

Of course, as soon as she found out, she called Jarvis to ask his opinion. The man had been very quiet on the phone for a long, long minute before slowly and softly telling her that Howard deserved to know.

He deserved to know that she was carrying his child.

Getting out of the car with Jarvis’ help, Peggy was met at the door by Howard who hugged her like she was the last person on earth. After getting her settled in the living room, her feet propped up on an ottoman, the pair were left alone.

“Are you alright, Pegs? Beyond the obvious.” Howard’s eyes flickered up and down her slender frame, frowning at her swollen ankles. “That kid is really doing a number on you, huh? Just another month and a half, I-“

“You’re the father.” It wasn’t supposed to come out like that, but the words just _blurted_ out. Peggy was afraid if she didn’t get them out now, then she wouldn’t say it. Picking her head up from where it been laying in her hands, she found herself staring at a shocked Howard. You could hear a pen drop in the room. Even Mr. Jarvis had gone quiet in the kitchen, no doubt listening.

“You…used a sperm donor,” Howard said carefully. Peggy nodded slowly. “You used a sperm donor bank. Out of…all the options.”

“Trust me, Howard, I am about stunned as you are,” Peggy huffed. “It wasn’t like I went through everything to find the ones closest to you. I only recently learned it was actually from you. I wanted to see whose donor I used and learn about them, not that it would affect my child, but just to get a medical history and-and everything.” She was rambling, trying to explain everything fast before the shit hit the fan. “It’s only right you knew before Anthony came out and-and…”

“And looked like me. People already assume we’re together.” Peggy snorted at that. “They do. You should hear the boys – actually, don’t.” He looked amused, giving a small smile to Peggy. “This changes nothing.”

Peggy had already assumed that. But it was nice to hear the words anyway. “You’ll still be in his life?”

“Pegs, what kinda man would I be if I didn’t honor a promise? Actually, don’t answer that.” She was starting to cry and Jarvis thankfully decided to show up with evening tea and lunch. “Of course I will be. I already told you I have funds set up for him, trust funds, college funds, everything. You don’t have to worry about a thing.”

While Peggy hated the idea that Howard had gone behind her back to set up these funds in Anthony’s name, there was a comfort knowing that if anything had happened to her, Anthony would be safe and secure.

“Good, good, just one more thing.” Howard’s brow rose to his hairline, cheeks stuffed full of sandwich. “You are _not_ allowed to call yourself the father. This was a simple chance of happening.”

Now it was Howard’s turn to look relieved. Peggy knew that he didn’t want to be held down by the responsibility of a child. That put a real damper on the bachelor’s life. “Agreed. Besides, I think Mr. Jarvis and Ana would _kill_ me if I took away their chances of being godparents.”


End file.
